eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1770 (29 April 1999)
Synopsis Jeff is keeping a low profile after the row with the DiMarco's. Rosa persuades him to come back to work. She is evasive when he asks her where they stand. Rosa forces Gianni to apologise to Jeff. He does so reluctantly. The détente is short lived. In Rosa's absence, Gianni warns Jeff "if you think I'm letting a low life kitchen porter like you muscle in on my mother you are sadly mistaken". Rosa bursts in, having heard every word. She warns Gianni "I will go out with whom I choose, when I choose, and how I choose". Chastened, Gianni offers Jeff and Rosa a sincere apology. Ian's schedule is thrown into chaos when Steven falls ill. Ian asks Melanie to open up the shop whilst he finds a baby sitter. Ian arrives before Melanie. Angered by her drinking, he chides "you don't get sick days for hangovers. You're turning out to be as unreliable at work as you were as a girlfriend". Melanie exits, distraught. Lisa consoles her. Lisa enters Beale's Market and urges Ian "go round tonight and make up. You lose her, Ian, then you're a bigger fool than you look". Melanie returns home. Seeing her distress, Alex takes matters into his own hands. He warns Ian "I'm not standing around watching you destroy my sister. Stay away from her". Natalie is shocked to discover that Barry didn't dump Sue. Natalie promises him "I'll mess you around as much as you are me". Natalie makes good on her threat when she sabotages the video-shop's stock, then temporarily closes the dating agency. Barry's feelings for Sue are fading fast. He finds fault with everything she does. However, he continues to maintain to Lenny that he's made the right choice. Nicky is distressed by the rows between Rosa and her family. Teresa tries to console her but Nicky becomes hysterical. Nicky angrily asserts "I'm sick of this family. It's been nothing but rows since Dad died". With Teresa's help, Matthew prepares for his first night back at E20. Matthew's calm is disturbed when he answers Steve's mobile phone: it's Saskia's sister Claudia, with news about a possible sighting. Matthew grows hysterical. Steve calms him and suggests he pay more attention to Teresa. Steve's attempt to play cupid is successful when Matthew leaves the club with her. Robbie fares less well. He hides his hurt when Sarah tells him she only wants to be friends. Ian arrives at the Vicarage to apologise to Melanie. Alex bars entrance, warning him to stay away. Alex relents when Ian points out "you clearly don't understand what will happen if I tell Mel about you and my Mother". Ian is contrite as he enters the house. He asks Melanie why she moved out. She answers "I was trying to be responsible. I didn't want the kids to get used to me". Ian tells her "they already have". Ian and Melanie fail to resolve their differences. Ian snaps when Melanie protests "you expect me to just drop everything and merge into the Beale family". He counters angrily "tell Alex he got his wish after all. I am staying away - for good". Ian exits. Melanie crumples to the floor in tears. Credits Main cast *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Steve Owen - Martin Kemp *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Nicky di Marco - Carly Hillman *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes